1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child safety seat and, more particularly, to a child safety seat equipped with a detachable armrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child safety seats for children are available in a great many configurations depending upon the age, weight, and size of the child being transported. Parents can choose a car seat that is not only the correct size, but also suits their tastes, budget, and life style. One problem with some child safety seats is that they tend to be bulky since they include armrests disposed on opposite sides of a seat base. Furthermore, the armrests inhibit ingress and regress of a larger child as he/she tries to climb in and out of the child safety seat. The armrests also make it difficult to buckle a vehicle seat belt to install the child safety seat into a vehicle as a user must reach around the armrests.